Cornmaze
by MegassaTheBomber
Summary: Corn Maze Island appears! And Chelsea decides to drag Vaughn into it! Just a little ficlet, originally longer, may add more later, revies make me more inspired to add more, just so you know...*Wink wink nudge nudge* Oneshot! Rated for suggestive stuff.


Corn Maze

Fall was just beginning to appear on sunshine islands. The leaves were gradually changing color, it was slowly getting colder, and the fall allergies were rearing their ugly little heads among the friendly island residents.

.

.

.

Well, that's how it would be, if the sunshine islands weren't so screwed up, with its magical Gelatin Volcanoes, and invisible land masses completely inhabited with _only_ male faeries. It makes you wonder how it is that you leave the floating object, which is made of an unidentifiable material one afternoon, after giving all your stuff to the little beggars, and the next day there are like three more of them!

Where do they come from? I tried doing the math, but got stuck on the equation 'Fairies + My Stuff = More Fairies,' and also, the fact that they are all boys! **(I'm not so sure if there are any girls, but I'm almost certain that it's only boys.) **

But back on topic.

Unfortunately, there is no Gradual Change, here the seasons flip overnight. One day you fall asleep listening to the cicadas' chirp, with your window slightly ajar to let the nice warm breeze flow through your room, and the next morning… BAM! You wake up freezing cold, your floor is cluttered with leaves, plus all of your stuff, and more importantly your food, is gone! Vanished! So you end up hitting yourself upside the head for half an hour, and continuously putting yourself down with deteriorating comments meant to lower your self esteem. This and much more for the soul reason to punish yourself for being so idiotic as to sleep with your window open, when you know perfectly well that only one island over, live a bunch of house ransacking midgets, who could easily get in through your window, take all your stuff, and leave!

Well… that's not me at all! Hah! You probably thought that I was going to say that's what had happened to me! Well, I outsmarted ya! Now were was I… oh yeah! That's not me at all! I love the fall, for in my opinion, it is the best season ever! You want to know why? Because I get a serious kick out of dressing up as a werewolf, my dream occupation, with the cover-up of a american holiday, in which you get to go around to strangers houses and they'll give you free candy! And Sometimes other things too! Heck, once this guy invited me into his house, saying he understood me and knew my parents were wrong about my ' social issues ', and when I went into his house with him, he ... he...

.

.

.

Oh my god! No..no there is no way that could've happened. Ya... there's no way that - oh my god! I dont believe this! I cant believe he really... that I was actuall- Oh look, a butterfly.

.

.

.

Wait, what was I saying? Oh ya, I love the fall! You know why? I don't sleep with my window open! I'm not nuts!

.

.

.

I mean, I can understand having a claustrophobia issue, and wanting to have a window open so you don't feel like you're stuck in a box, and start reliving your horrible memories from your miming career, but seriously! I am not stupid enough to leave my ground level window open, for anybody to sneak in and steal all my food! Also- … never mind, my sympathetic moment is over, so get over it bitc-

"Chelsea! Somebody snuck into my house and stole all my food!"

.

.

.

Ah. The neighborhood blond has arrived. But I guess that's why I keep her around, it makes me feel like a genius, well, that and the fact that I like acting better then her because it helps me get over my terrible mental instability, my flaming need for constant attention, preferably guys, and my obvious dead-end career. I knew I should've been a werewolf.

But anyways, since the authoress just became aware of the algebra homework she has to do over the weekend, she has decided to skip this whole part, and copy and paste us directly onto Maze Island.

"I call partnering up with Vaughn!" I cleverly took advantage of everybody's sudden confusion as to how we got onto Maze Island, which I had no idea existed up until now. I needed to make sure that I was alone in this maze with my hot, cowboy stud. And also to make sure that Sabrina, that little book-fetish twit, didn't get any ideas of rubbing her little books all over my animal dealer, and that she ended up completely _alone_ in this maze...

And with that, all of our separate pairs, like Saten from hells kitchen with Elliot-pedo, and Fishy-san with vocal glass breaker, trudged into the maze, which was complete with spoild purple corn, vultures, and the 6 o clock darkness. No not 5:50 darkness, because that's much too bright, but the 6 o clock darkness, a perfect setting for Vaughn to start feverishly ravaging me in the center of the corn maze with out a single thought.

.

.

.

You know what? You're just jealous.

We walked up and down the paths in silence, I made sure to get us into the little square cutout of the path, and to continuously make right turns. I peered over with my ninja-like 'Felicia' eyes, which weren't shut completely, only most of the way, because I'm not magic, and cant walk whist avoiding obstacles with them closed, at my soon to be incredibly hot fiancé. I just briefly caught him staring before he redirected his pupils, and closed his eyes, continuing to walk with them shut. Again, like a ninja.

He was probably undressing me with his eyes, using every bit of his energy to keep himself from pouncing on me right then and there. It was so difficult, that he couldn't even bare to look at me. I decided I needed to get his attention again, so when a soft breeze blew past, I made sure to spritz on my perfume, before putting it back into my pocket, and spraying my handy-dandy febreeze into his face. Thats right, I am so clever.

He was hacking and coughing, probably because his throat had never had the honor of breathing in my heavy duty angelic scent. Needless to say, our little outing was cut short by my fluffy's inability to breath, he coughed something about an allergic reaction, but I was to busy glomping his hot bod with _my_ eyes to catch it.

**This was shorter then I had originally planned, and I'll probably add more to it later, but like I mentioned, I have algebra homework, and I'd like to get it done whilst the house is still empty. I'll probably edit it and add more later, but please, R&R!**


End file.
